


Friends Kiss Too

by Coop_Scoop



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comics, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop_Scoop/pseuds/Coop_Scoop
Summary: Bill and Bev are just friends that kiss or that's what they say. So when Eddie brings it up, who is Richie to tell him friends don't kiss too.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Friends Kiss Too

It had started a long time after Bev and Bill had kissed in front of them, then playing it off as them just being friends even if they held hands and sneaked off together without the rest of them. Eddie would always look at them with his head tipped to the side, while Stan would dart his eyes between them and roll them. Like he knew exactly what Richie was going to say. 

Stan had that power with being his first best friend, he could read him like a book and well so could Bill. 

Three years later and it had to be the hottest day that Richie could remember.And he had been laying shirtless on his bed flicking through comics. He didn’t have anything new and well he didn’t have the money for it; not after he had splashed out on a shirt which had made his friends scrunch up their noses and tell him they wouldn’t been seen with him wearing that. 

Which hadn’t mattered, since the first and only time he wore it; some kid who had taken over for Bowers bullying had ripped the thing trying to drag him down an alleyway to teach the local queer a lesson. It was stupid and he still had the ripped thing hanging in his literal closet. 

Eddie had his head resting on his thigh, flicking through some stupid Superman comic. Making huffing noises and complaining about how people must be completely stupid to not realise that Clark and Superman were the same person. Richie was just contemplating how to break to his best friend, that the minute senior year was over he was leaving this place and never coming back. 

He was a seventeen year old. It shouldn’t be hard to tell him that, but then there were bigger secrets to hold back and honestly Richie didn’t trust himself not to keep going once the first one came. 

“Do friends really kiss the way Bev and Bill used too?’ And if Richie could say this came out of nowhere he wouldn’t be lying, because his body went stiff under Eddie’s head and he just looked down at him. Eyes wide behind his glasses. “Like you know how we caught them a few times?” Eddie must have thought Richie was stupid, “You know with tongues and hands all over each other?”

And Richie snapped out of it. 

“Well...I guess some do.” He says with no shake in his voice and a shrug of his shoulders. Pretending that he is now reading the comic in his hand. Before dropping it to the side and properly locking eyes on Eddie’s slightly pink face, “Why? You want to that type of friend?’

Richie couldn’t help but grin as Eddie’s eyes went wide and he slapped the comic over his face; pulling his legs up as if he was trying to hide his embarrassment by making himself smaller. It was too fucking cute. 

“So cute.” Richie mumbled pinching the soft skin of his arm. “So cute.” He said again pulling the comic off his face, grabbing at his cheeks as he kept saying it. Watching the anger flare up in his eyes, before he started slapping at his hands. “Stop it Richie! You fucking asshole! I was just asking!” 

“Aww Eds Spageds.” He fake pouts, “You don’t want to be my kissing type friend! You wound my fragile ego!” His hand slaps down over his heart, “I may just have to be that type of friend with your mom.” 

Richie should have expected to be slammed back against his own bed, but really he didn’t. But then there he was, flat on his back. His hair a mess on the pillow, his glasses squint, hearing as comics slid off onto the floor; and Eddie. Eddie was straddling him. His weight pressing down over his waist and his hands fists by his sides. Like he was holding back anger, not wanting to punch Richie but so very close to doing so. 

“Don’t call me that.” He said looking down, not catching Richie’s eyes. “But maybe? I was talking to Stan he said it’s not weird for friends to kiss. He even said you had kissed him once.” His ears went pink, “So I thought you wouldn’t mind. Maybe mean we would be good at it when we go to college.” The more he talked the softer and quieter he had got. 

Richie just nodded. And fuck he was going to be grown up about it, he wanted Eddie to want to kiss him. Not just get some easy practice before he went off to college and kisses strangers who would tell him he was a good kisser. 

“Eddie I just need to ask you a few things.” He sighed, sitting up and placing his mouth near Eddie ear. “Do you want to kiss me? Feel my lips on yours? Can you taste my tongue on yours? Feel my hands wonder across your skin? Let me say sweet things in your ear? Can you deal with all that?”

The soft “Yeah.” that passed over his ear was enough for him to pull back and smile at Eddie. To take it slow, ran his fingers over his jaw, gently move his head to the side and slide his lips over his. And Jesus Fucking Christ he was glad he had kissed Stan. It was awkward, Eddie tried to stick his tongue in right away and move his lips to fast. It was obviously his first kiss. 

Honestly it was gross. 

But he was kissing Eddie. 

So the next half hour was spent, teaching him how to be slow. Making the person want you to let them feel your tongue inside their mouth. Feel it run across your lip, making you gasp and grip their hair in your hands and your thighs tighten round them. 

It was so good eventually laying back and feeling the heavy press of Eddie on him, his thighs tight round him. He knew they were doing to much but it felt good, pleasure was pooling in his crotch and making him harder than he had been in days. He had his hands gripped tightly in Eddie’s shirt, because he just wanted to run his hands over those far to short shorts. Feel the rough drag of the cheap material against his fingers, nothing was going to stop him from feeling this turned on. 

So he did the one stupid thing and pulled back from that mouth. And saw it swollen, wet and he wanted to bite that bottom lip. 

Eddie would forever confuse him because he pulled his shirt off complaining he was getting sweaty. Richie would have said something but he was being kissed again and his hands were now on hot skin. So he thought, well fuck it. And he slipped his hand into the back pocket, grinning into the kiss as Eddie gasped and bit at Richie’s lip. 

Then Eddie rolled of him gasping. Looked him right in the eyes, dragged his eyes down Richie’s chest they lingered on his nipples; and then he stopped and stared at the tent in his jeans. “Well you did that.” Richie mumbled adjusting himself and smiling when he saw the spark of proudness in his eye. 

They spent the rest of the year doing this, kissing fumbling about. Making each other cum in multiple different ways. Never more than a handjob, no matter how many times Richie offered to take Eddie in his mouth. 

Until the night Richie had made up his mind to leave, his parents had been away for the weekend. Celebrating Richie being valedictorian, which they did without him. He had packed up the junker of a car he had got at sixteen, sighed and drove to Eddie’s. Snuck in his window and found him lying on his bed, hair wet from a shower. His skin slightly pink from how hard he had scrubbed himself. 

The sound of the TV set was loud enough to hear through the window and Richie had never been so glad for Sonia Kaspbrack and he need to watch awful shows as loud as they could go. 

Sighing he pushed the window up and crawled in. Eddies eyes had darted to his and he had frowned; but they widened as Richie stripped off into his boxers. His clothes dropping on the floor. 

Slipping onto the bed and between Eddie’s thighs, the clench of the muscles against his hips had him groaning and kissing him. It was messing and he was pouring everything into it; which could tip Eddie off if he hadn’t been doing this for a weeks. Making it seem like he really just needed to kiss his friend, get rid of tension or excitement. 

The fact that Eddie was as hard as him in seconds was perfect, he slid his hand under the towel. Gripping him. Hearing the sharp gasp that fell from his lips. Watching his head fall back as he moved his hand slowly, used his other to pull the towel completely free. Stared as Eddie pulled his legs further apart giving him more room and well Richie never said he had had good control. 

Because he moved quickly getting his mouth round him. The feeling of his cock on his tongue was nothing like when he had thought about doing this with three fingers stuffed in his mouth, drool dribbling down his chin and his cock far wetter than ever in his hand. 

Eddie had half jerked up with a shout in his mouth when he started moving, he slammed down hard on the pillow his fingers twisted in Richie’s hair. Richie looked up at the other over his mouth, and he sucked. He liked to feel messy, the way drool dripped off his chin to run over Eddie’s balls. Making them wet and messy, but maybe he just liked seeing Eddie messy. 

He had one hand one himself, jerking slowly. Forcing himself not to cum with tight squeezes and the other was pressing down on the place where thigh joined hip, making sure Eddie didn’t jerk up. 

It felt so stupid getting off on sucking Eddie’s cock, feeling it jerk against his tongue, the tang of pre-cum on his tongue, and humming when he felt full enough. He could only imagine what it would be like to be able to take his time with this cock. Take hours not letting himself cum, just sucking on his flacid cock; letting it get hard in his mouth. Pulling off and going back until Eddie forced him to stay still so he could cum in his mouth. 

He gripped himself so tight it almost hurt, pulling back so only the head was in his mouth. His tongue on the head feeling how different it was to the stiff firm shaft, how it moved slightly with press of his tongue and how if he sucked just right pre-cum would flow quick and he could taste that bitter tang. 

Muscles under his hand went tight and he knew he was about to cum. He was going to have Eddie cum in his mouth and it would be everything. 

And it was. 

It was messy and cum was dripping down his chin, he sat up looking down at Eddie from between his thighs. His hand moving harshly over himself and he wiped the cum of his chin and sucked it off his fingers. Eddie just seemed transfixed, eyes on him watching as Richie came on his hand and fell forward over him. 

They stayed like that till the blaring sound of the TV cut out and Richie scrambled to get dressed, this wasn’t uncommon either. What was was him leaving his cum covered boxers, before he jumped out the window. Landing hard on the ground and running to him car. 

He drove to LA with the taste of cum on his tongue and didn’t look back, no matter what he felt for Eddie. Eddie only saw it as practice for when they went to college. 

\-----------

Richie had spent years trying to find the right person. Men and women. Most loved how much he loved to give oral sex, but everytime he felt like it was not right. The right person was out there and he felt like he had already had them but couldn’t remember them. 

It was stupid and relationships never lasted long when he admitted that he felt like his heart belonged to someone he didn’t know. A fling he had when he was twenty with a guy called Bill was the only person who said they understood, he also admitted that it felt like he had lost half of his soul. 

It had been worse when the guy had became a famous horror writer and Richie had bumped into him when he was at a premier that both Richie and the mans new wife was in. They had talked awkwardly then he hadn’t seen him again. 

The thing was getting that call had brought so many memories back. Which included the fact that he had fucked one of his childhood best friends who now knew about his love of messy sex. 

But nothing punched him in the gut like seeing Eddie all grown up. His body filled out, just as handsome as he had imagined he would be and with a wedding band on his hand. What was stupid was him sitting next to him like nothing was weird, drinking and then leaning in. Whispering in his ear, “You still kiss your friends?” Eddie had jumped and locked eyes with him. 

He went red and his hands clenched, with the outburst from earlier Richie was sure he would be shouted at or punched. But all he got was a sharp nod and Eddie stomped away. He got glares from the rest and put his hands up, “I sort it! Fuck!” Before following Eddie. Watching as he went into the bathrooms. 

At age forty, he did not expect to be kissed against the bathroom wall, in a chinese buffet, before they had to kill some monster clown. But here he was and well at forty he didn’t expect to be on his knees sucking his friend off either. But then that’s what he is doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahah! Came up with this while at work.


End file.
